Kiss the Girl
by cybercol
Summary: Will Ron be able to tell Hermione how he feels? Or will she beat him to it? ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters...

The lyrics in this fic are 'Kiss the Girl' from The little Mermaid.

**Kiss the Girl**

Ron looked up from his homework to stare at her once more. She was sitting in front of him, with her back turned to him. She was resting her head on one of her hands and she was, of course, doing homework as well. He heard her sigh. It made a smile appear on his face.

Ever since fourth year he had had a crush on her. The moment he saw her at the Yule Ball, he knew that he would never look at her the same way.

It had taken him two years to finally accept his feelings for Hermione, but he still hadn't told her. And why would he? There was no way that she would like him aswell, so why bother? He had really tried to get over her. He had even tried going out with someone else, but all he could think about was Hermione. So he knew he had to tell her. He had to tell her how he felt. And for the last couple of weeks he had tried to come up with a plan. He knew he had to make the moment unforgettable. But how? Girls were so damn difficult to understand, especially Hermione.

After weeks of thinking about it, he had finally come up with a plan. The only thing he still had to do, was ask her out. And that would be the most difficult of all.

He had decided that this would be the night. The night that he would ask her out. They were alone in the common room. There was nobody to bother them. He looked at his homework once more before standing up and walking over to her.

---------------------

She had the feeling she was being watched. And as there were only two people in the common room, she knew who it was. She quickly tried to think of something else and returned to the homework Snape had given them today. She sighed. She couldn't really concentrate while she knew that he was watching her. Infact, it had been difficult for her to concentrate everytime he was around. The way he would look at her with his piercing blue eyes, made her forget everything else around her.

It frustrated her. The way she would lose control whenever they would fight, or even, had a real conversation once in a while. She knew he could never fall for her. He fell for girls like Lavender; blond, stupid and beautiful. She wasn't one of those things.

She had realized she liked him when she saw him kissing Lavender. She got so angry, that all she wanted to do at that moment was throw that slut off of him. Instead, she decided to stay quiet. She wouldn't comment on their 'so called' relationship. But it would annoy the hell out of her whenever they were snogging right in front of her face. It was almost as if Ron was trying to make her jealous. To let her see that he finally had something that she didn't have.

But she had been so happy when they broke up. She knew from that moment that she still liked him..a lot. But she would never have the guts to tell him.

Hermione snapped back to reality when she heard someone walking over to her.

----------------------

He slowly walked over to Hermione. His hands were shaking and all he wanted to do that moment was turn around and return to his seat like nothing had happened. But he knew he had to do this now. When he stood behind her, he took a moment before he started talking.

'Uhm, H-Hermione?

She quickly turned around and saw Ron standing behind her. He looked nervous to her.

'Yes Ron, what is it?' 'Do you need help with Potions?'

'Uhm no, that's not it Hermione, I was just...uhm.'

'What?'

'I was just wondering if you wouldliketogooutwithmetomorrow.'

'I'm sorry..could you talk a bit slower Ron, I didn't understand a word you were saying.'

'Well uhm...I was wondering...w-would you like to go out with me tomorrow.'

There was a silence in the room. They both had never felt so uncomfertable with each other.

It took a while before Hermione realized what he had asked her.

'Oh...uhm...I..' was all she managed to say at that moment.'

'I mean, just as friends of course.' The minute Ron said it he regretted it. Those few words had just ruined his chance.

'Oh well, of course then.' Was her reply.

He had expected that answer. Of course she would go with him if he wanted them to be 'just friends.' He decided not to say anything about it right now. He would tell her the real meaning when they were actually on their date.

---

She mentally smacked herself in the head. You idiot! Why couldn't you just have said yes! Now he wants to go as friends. She had been so excited when he'd asked her. But her voice wasn't cooperating. She tried to stammer out a few words, without succes.

The moment he had said 'just as friends', her excitment went away. She had hoped that this would be their moment. The moment he finally would tell her he liked her.

But he had just confirmed that they would always be friends...just friends, and nothing more.

By the time she looked back up, he was gone. He had probably gone to bed.

She certainly couldn't concentrate anymore now, so she decided to head up as well.

---

Ron fell down on his bed. How could he have messed this up? It wasn't that hard, just a couple of single words he had to say. But no, he couldn't keep his mouth shut. Now she thought that he just wanted to go somewhere with her as a friend.

He knew he had just made it very difficult for himself. Now he had to have the courage to do the same thing again. He had to explain to her that he wanted her to be more than a friend.

But he had come this far now. The next time he had the chance, which would be the following night, he would tell her the truth.

---------

The next morning, after a very bad night of sleep, Ron slowly got out of bed. Just before his feet touched the cold ground, he realized what day it was. He froze for a moment. This was the day. The day he would confess everything to her. The way he felt about her. How he had liked her for over two years. How he would want nothing more than to spend every minute of every day with her. That he loved her.

He still wasn't entirely sure how he would tell her. Over a thousand images had run through his mind. He had thought of at least a hundred ways to tell her how he felt. But none of them seemed right. It made him nervous to think that he had no idea what would happen. He just hoped everything would be allright.

Hermione was sitting in the common room, reading yet another book. She was still dissapointed about last night. But then again, she would've probably made a fool out of herself if she had reacted to excited. She was still kinda looking forward to tonight. It had been a long time since they had been together, just the two of them.

She decided that the best thing to do was to get over herself, and just enjoy the evening. She did wonder what he had planned for them.

At that moment, Ron decided to walk down into the common room. He looked so cute, still wearing his pajamas and his hair all messy. She couldn't help but giggle.

'What?' He asked her confused.

'Oh, it's nothing really.' She said quickly. 'I was just wondering where you are taking me tonight?'

'Oh that, well uhm...it's a...it's a surprise.'

'Oh c'mon Ron, just tell me what we're gonna do!'

'I uh..well...wear something warm, that's all i'm gonna say.' He said trying to sound confident.

'Ok, I will.' She said smiling at him. How he loved that smile.

------

For the rest of the day, Ron tried to avoid Hermione. When class finished he was the first to walk out of the room. She tried to go after him, but everytime she got out of the room he was gone. She had no idea where he went.

She had no idea why he was avoiding her. Sure, they were going out tonight, but they had done that before, and he had never acted this way. She decided she wouldn't comment on his behaviour for now. But she was really wondering how he was gonna act tonight.

Dinner went uncomfertable as well. Harry had noticed the strange behaviour of his two friends. Hermione was eating her food quietly, ignoring Ron.

Ron, on the other hand, was playing with his food, which he had never done before. He looked really nervous and hadn't said a word all night.

Something weird was going on between his friends. And Harry had no clue what it was.

---

Ron hurried out of the class, running towards the library. He had decided that he would try to avoid her as much as he could. He had to think clearly today, and with her close to him, that wasn't gonna happen. He had to come up with a plan for that night. He decided that the best place to do that was the library. No one would ever look for him there.

He knew he had to make this evening unforgettable. Hermione had told him countless times that he knew nothing about romance, and she was right. Well, he did know some things about romance, but he had no clue on what she thought was romantic. That's what made this so difficult.

He tried to search for something in several books, but before he knew it, it was time for dinner. Which meant that their date would begin soon. He had no time left to come up with a plan. After a whole day of thinking about it, he still didn't know what to do.

---

As dinner went by, the three of them went up to the Gryffindor common room. In their last class, Hermione had told Harry that Ron and her were going away together that night...but just as friends of course.

Harry was surprised that Ron and Hermione were going away. Of course he didn't mind at all. This meant that he could have a whole night alone with Ginny, who had been his girlfriend for the last six months.

After they arrived at the common room, Hermione and Ron immediately went into their dorms. Harry looked at them confused, but forgot about it the second he saw Ginny sitting by the fire. He went over to her and sat down next to her. He put his arm around her and they quietly sat by the fire, just enjoying being with each other.

Ron on the other hand, was in his room putting on warm clothes, just like he told Hermione to do. They had decided to meet at 7.30 pm, in the common room. That meant he still had ten minutes. He sat on his bed nervously for what felt like hours. When it was almost time, he decided to go downstairs. Maybe if he'd talk to Harry for a bit, his nerves would go away.

When he walked down he saw Harry sitting in front of the fire with his sister. He smiled at them. They looked so happy together. He pictured himself doing the same thing one day with Hermione. _Of course that could only happen, if tonight goes well.._ he thought.

He quietly walked to the other side of the room, trying not to disturb Harry and Ginny.

Hermione was still in her room, standing in front of the mirror. She had tried on at least five different outfits for tonight, and she finally thought that this was the one. She was wearing a pair of dark jeans, with a baby blue sweater. She had the decided to let her hair down today, she knew Ron loved her hair like that. With one final check she slowly walked out of her room. She saw him sitting at the other side of the room. He was staring at the ground, unaware of her staring at him.

She walked over to him, but he still didn't respond. He finally jumped up when she was standing right next to him, clearing her throat.

'Oh uhm..Hi 'Mione, sorry...didn't see you there.'

She loved it when he called her 'Mione. He was the only one who did that, and it made her smile everytime.

'Hello Ron, are you ready to go?'

'Uh..yes of course, I'm ready..do you have your coat?'

'My coat?' 'Are we going outside?' She asked surprised. 'Where to?'

'You'll just get your coat, and just wait and see.' He said smirking.

He tried to act as natural as he could. He knew Hermione had no idea about his plans..well, his lack of plans actually. He knew he was gonna take her outside the castle, but that was all. He had to think of something to do when they were outside. The only thing he knew is that it had to be a quiet place. A place where they could talk.

When Hermione finally returned with her warm coat, they both walked out of the common room.

When they walked out of the castle, Hermione noticed that it was a beautiful evening. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky, so they could see the beautiful stars above them.

Ron decided to walk over to the lake. The view was beautiful from there. The moon was shining brightly above the lake. If he was looking for anything romantic, this was it.

Ron turned to Hermione, who was looking at him with her beautiful brown eyes. They just stared at each other for a while, just enjoying the moment. While looking at Hermione, Ron finally knew what he had to do. Why had he never thought of this before. It was perfect.

He finally tore his eyes away from her, turning instantly red. Luckily she didn't notice this, because it was already pretty dark.

Ron surprised Hermione by taking her hand and guiding her closer to the water. They walked about a minute, before Hermione noticed a small boat lying in the lake.

She didn't dare to ask about it, because she wasn't quite sure if that was really Ron's plan.

It wasn't until he stopped in front of it, that she started speaking again.

'Ron, are you crazy!' 'We can't go into a boat at this hour.' 'If anyone finds out then...'

'Hermione relax.' 'No one will find out about this.' 'I've done this loads of times.'

'Y-you have?' She asked surprised.

'Yes, now don't worry, it's safe.' 'You get in first and I'll make sure you won't fall.'

'You promise.'

'Yes of course..I promise.'

She carefully tried to get into the boat. And, as Ron had promised, he held her tight and she got safely into the boat. Ron followed after her, and sat down aswell. He took out his wand and with a flick, the boat slowly started moving across the water.

Hermione looked around and for the first time, noticed how beautiful her surrounding was. The tall trees that where around the lake, the beautiful stars above her. She couldn't help but think about Ron. This was actually very romantic. And the only thing she wanted to do at that moment was kiss him.

---

He watched her as he saw the surprised look in her eyes. She had noticed the boat, he was sure of that. It wasn't until he stopped in front of it, that she turned to face him. He knew that she would start asking questions. Of course..he was breaking the rules. But no one would ever find out. He saw the scared look on her face and realized she was afraid to step into the boat.

He offered her his hand and held on tight, until she sat down.

When they were both sitting, and the boat was moving, he looked at her. She had an amazed look on her face. She was admiring everything around her. Ron thought she had never looked more beautiful than this. He was actually glad that he could tell her why they were here soon, because he had a feeling that he couldn't hold it in any longer. Just looking at her dark brown eyes and her beautiful face, made him want to kiss her that same moment. But he couldn't just kiss her. He had to tell her first. That was gonna be the hardest part, and he had decided to wait until they had arrived at their destination.

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl_

It took about thirty minutes before they arrived. They had talked about all kind of things, but nothing really important. Ron had noticed that he really enjoyed being with her at the moment. He really liked that it was just the two of them now. Instead of fighting every moment, like they usually did, they actually laughed now, together.

Ron was the first to get out of the boat. Like the first time, he took Hermione's hand and didn't let go of her until she was out of the boat.

It took Hermione a moment to see where she was. She had actually never been here before. She was at the other side of the lake, and noticed that it was even more beautiful over here.

Why had Ron never told her about this place?

Ron felt the nerves coming back to him. He realized that this was it. This was the moment. They had arrived at the other side of the lake, and there was no turning back now.

Ron suddenly sat down on the ground, and Hermione decided to do the same. She sat down next to him, putting her hands behind her.

'So how come you've never shown me this place before?' She asked after a while.

'Well...to tell you the truth, I wanted to save it for something special.'

Hermione looked at him confused. How was this special? Of course it was special to her, but she didn't think he would find this a 'special moment'.

'What do you mean by something special?'

He turned to look at her. Merlin his eyes were beautiful. She could really stare at them all day long. She tried to concentrate, but was lost in his eyes. There was something she had never seen before. She couldn't quite figure out what it was. But he looked totally different at the moment. A small smile had appeared on his face, and he kept looking at her, never taking his eyes of her.

----

The moment she had asked the question, he had panicked. What should he say now? Should he tell her the truth? Was this the moment? He wasn't sure. A part of him was still scared that she would reject him. And why wouldn't he be afraid? There was a good chance she would.

But still, there was something in her eyes that was giving him the confidence he needed.

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl_

He decided to do it. The one thing that no one would ever expect from him. He looked into her eyes again. This time more intense than he had ever done before. She didn't look away..not once, and he knew that this was his moment.

He leaned in closer to her. She still didn't look away. He leaned in closer and closer until there faces where only inches apart. He wanted to close the gap between there lips..but was surprised when he felt Hermione's lips already on his. She had taken the final step and had kissed him. The whole world around him dissapeared. Her lips where so soft, that he never wanted to stop kissing her. He decided to put his hand around her neck and he slowly let his hand go through her hair. He put his other arm around her waist and pulled her a bit closer to him. The kiss soon became a lot intenser and before they knew it, they pulled back to catch their breath.

Hermione looked down at the ground, embarressed by what she had done. She didn't dare to look up. She felt a finger under her chin slowly lifting her face up. There was that look in his eyes again, the one she had seen just a couple of minutes ago. The smile on his face was there again, but this time, it was a lot wider. She felt relieved by his reaction and leaned in to kiss him again. This time it was a lot shorter, but they both felt what it meant.

'H-Hermione..I need to tell you something, that I've been wanting to say for a long time.'

'What is it?'

'Well I guess that you've probably noticed it by now..but I like you.. a lot, and I have liked since fourth year.'

'You..you really like me?' She said, a huge smile appearing on her face.

'Actually...I don't like you Hermione.' He replied grinning.'

'W-what?' 'But you just said..'

'No Hermione, I don't like you...I love you.'

She smiled at him before throwing her arms around him.

'You have no idea how happy I am right now.' She finally said.

'I think I do, actually.' He said looking at her again. He kissed her again, before getting up.

'So, do you wanna go back to the castle?'

'I would like that.' She said getting up as well.

On their way back to the castle, they were holding each others hands the whole time, saying nothing, just enjoying the moment. Their moment.

'You do know, Ron, that I love you to right?'

'I do know, and I've never been happier.'

They walked back to the castle. Before going in, they turned to each other one more time.

'You know we're gonna have to tell Harry now.' Hermione said smirking.

'I know..and I can't wait to see his face.'

They shared one last passionate kiss, before walking into the castle, where their normal lives would start again. Only this time, they knew their lives where gonna be a lot more fun.

Together at last.

**The end**

Please people..I really want to get better at this, so I'm gonna need your reviews!!!


End file.
